


love bites

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A has a habit to bite person B’s ears. The problem here is, person B is starting to like it. (by otpprompts on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	love bites

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to CC

Magnus laid in the curve of Alec’s slender body, feeling the warmth of the early morning sunshine filter over them. 

Bright patches of gold danced across his closed eyelids, making him groan and bury his face in the crook of Alec’s arm. Alec shifted behind him and made an adorable waking-up noise, instinctively wrapping his arms tighter around Magnus’s hips. 

“Good morning,” he said quietly, his voice husky and thick with sleep. Magnus felt Alec’s tired lips press against his neck. 

“Hey sweetpea,“ Magnus said against Alec’s arm, his voice muffled. Alec’s lips traveled up along his neck, humming against his skin. Alec kissed a sweet line to his earlobe and bit softly there, making Magnus shiver. 

_Oh, this,_  
Magnus thought, tipping his neck back as Alec’s breath stirred against his skin. _The ear biting._

It was a new habit of Alec’s, and Magnus found himself starting to like it. 

Alec kissed the tender skin just behind his ear, making Magnus laugh. Magnus could feel the smile on Alec’s lips as he squirmed and flushed under his touch, strong hands tightening on his warm skin. 

Alec rucked the hem of Magnus’s t-shirt up and placed his cool fingers on Magnus’s skin, tracing the lines of his stomach and hips. 

“This biting thing…” Magnus started, just as Alec began to pull his earlobe between his teeth. He rolled it between them. 

“Biting thing?” Alec asked innocently, his mouth moving down to nip at Magnus’s throat. Magnus gave a little gasp, and Alec’s body shook against his with laughter. 

Magnus swallowed, and Alec sucked on his throat where his Adam’s apple bobbed. 

“Yes. Biting thing.” Magnus said, “you’re always mouthy, but-“ 

Alec traced his jaw now. 

“Are you saying you don’t like it?” He said softly, calloused fingers playing light circles on Magnus’s stomach, raising a chill from him. 

“What? No, Alexander. It’s cute.” 

“Ohhh?” Alec hummed, Magnus imagined him rolling his eyes and crinkling his nose. 

“Just cute? Not sexy? It doesn’t make you wild with desire?” 

“That too.” Magnus admitted. 

“So you do like it,” Alec said, pleased. 

Magnus started to roll away from his teasing mouth. 

“We have stuff to do. I have a client today.” 

Alec pulled him back and propped himself above Magnus. He looked down at him with light eyes, an idle smile playing on his mouth. 

He leaned down and kissed Magnus, slowly and softly, curious hands beginning to explore the curves and lines of Magnus’s body. 

"I have morning breath,” Magnus tried. 

“Good.” Alec said. 

Magnus smiled and returned the touch, holding the back of Alec’s neck and twining their legs together. Alec bit him everywhere, not just on his ears, and Magnus sighed into him. 

It was all lips and teeth, hands and sunshine and skin.  
 _This and this and this._


End file.
